


Doomed

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Echo Girl being a bitch, F/M, Hah you thought I was over it, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: He was the sun, and she was the moon. Madly in love, but never able to be with one another. They were the living embodiment of darkness and light, of unrequited love.A couple like that? They were doomed from the start.





	Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s bored and angsty???

Her hand fit in his seamlessly, as if they were made for one another. A subtle warmth emanated, pulsating softly, as if to remind him she was there, supporting him. When he caught her eye, those perfect lips curled into a smile, reaching her eyes and filling him with a distinct feeling of dread.

Zen had met her when he was twenty-three, a failing actor who had delusions of grandeur. With her love and support (not to mention hours and hours spent making appointments for him), he had risen above his circumstances, past the scandal that had threatened to stop his dream dead in its newly fledged tracks. She was the moon, and he, the everlasting sun, the only person he’d willingly extinguish his flames for. 

For someone who professed his love for (MC) in every which way, his circumstances before didn’t reflect his words. It didn’t offer any explanation as to why he had been in Echo Girl’s-no, Kyungju’s apartment, wine in his hand and pants tight beyond belief. It didn’t explain why Kyungju had left the room, offering him a sultry smirk and a promise to be back with protection. (MC) deserved the truth, but when the truth was convoluted with hate, lust, and love, Zen didn’t know if he could articulate just exactly what the truth was. 

Kind, kind (MC), with her head in the clouds and the stars in her eyes, gazing at him with so much adoration that Zen’s heart was fit to burst. He wouldn’t be surprised if she thought he had hung the moon. His freehand brushed through (h/c) hair, painfully aware that this would be the final time he could sit this close to her without her flinching, or having a wounded expression cross her face. It would be any time now. Her phone would ring, and the fairytale he had been living with her would end. 

And came it did. Her ringer was soft, almost inaudible as it sat under her leg, but Zen heard it as loud as sirens. She reached for it, and Zen grit his teeth in anticipation. For what, he wasn’t sure. It was difficult to gauge her reaction, even after all this time of knowing her. He expected yelling, screaming, even throwing things, but she surprised him once more.

(MC) didn’t wait for an explanation. She had seen their intertwined bodies, Echo Girl’s long, brown hair splayed against Zen’s immaculate chest. Coupled with Kyungju’s self satisfied text of, “Your man left his dignity here,” she could figure out the rest. She stood up slowly, turning her face away from Zen so that he couldn’t see her tears, and left. 

He was the sun, and she was the moon. Madly in love, but never able to be with one another. They were the living embodiment of darkness and light, of unrequited love. 

A couple like that? They were doomed from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
